Kenly Who?
by Super Jammin Carrot
Summary: Charlie meets an old elementary buddy in the most unusual spot. Chapter four is up! Rated K plus 'cause I'm a priss! Please enjoy!
1. Kenly's Back

Aaron struggled to get to his feet. Of all people, a rookie girl had brought him to the ground. He twisted, pulled, and attempted to push the pole holding him down away. Finally giving up and looked at her in defeat. All of a sudden, a look of realization replaced her smile.

"Charlie?" She asked, eyes wide.

Ch4p73r 0n3

Charlie Landers was enjoying his teacher workshop day sitting at home. After a while, he logged off of Hero Rising and stared out his window. Something was bothering him, though he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it's the homework due tomorrow that he has yet to do. He sighed and pulled his binder off the floor.

Charlie stared at a page in his geometry book for at least a half an hour before giving up. Geometry was created to torture high schoolers. He knew it. Why else would they require it in the curriculum?

He heard a light tap on his window and turned to see Emma.

He got up and walked over to the window. "Hey," he said, after unlocking it.

"STAN wants you. You being home alone meant the door was locked downstairs." She quickly moved through the room and went downstairs.

"Of course, just my luck. My one day off, I get a mission," Charlie said to himself, merely thinking out loud.

He grabbed his jacket off his bed and headed out the door.

* * *

Aaron Stone sat in the cockpit of the S.S.J. He stared out the window at the passing countryside.

"Where are we going, anyways?" He asked, glancing at STAN.

STAN looked at Aaron cautiously. "The southern edge of New Mexico, it's very close to the border of Texas."

"Oh." Aaron sat in silence, watching the scenery change.

* * *

"Aaron Stone. I knew it was only a matter of time before you got here," Dr. Necros said calmly.

"Yeah, well, I'm here. Let's get this over with," Aaron said while making sure his gloves were strapped on. He looked at his surroundings, seeing only the inside of a warehouse. Several shelves were stacked around the room. _As they always are in a Defiance hide out, _Aaron thought to himself. Behind Necros was a doorway with light streaming out of it. It lit up the room he was in partially, but it was still dim and tinted blue.

"Very well. Kenly, you're up." _Kenly?_ He thought to himself, _must be a new guy._

A girl walked out of the room, replacing Dr. Necros' spot, both on the floor and in Aaron's attention.

"You're a girl!" Aaron said out of shock and amusement. He only knew one female Kenly, and she was long gone now.

"Is that so hard to comprehend, gamer boy?" She shot back, a smile spreading across her face.

Aaron tugged on his gloves. _This is going to be a long fight._

Kenly swiftly pulled out a short pole, about one foot. _That won't do her much good, _Aaron thought, bemusing himself. She held it in front of her and it extended to about five feet.

_S***_

Kenly went at Aaron with her stick, and he dodge quickly. He grabbed his own pole off of a nearby shelf, and they engaged into a pole fight. After making her back up considerably, Aaron went for a big hit. She stops his pole with hers, and keeps it locked there.

"You could just give up," Aaron said, smiling.

"Fat chance," Kenly replied. She then grunted, tripped him, and brought him to the ground. His pole skidded across the floor, a few feet away.

Aaron struggled to get to his feet. Of all people, a rookie girl had brought him to the ground. He twisted, pulled, and attempted to push the pole holding him down away. Finally giving up and looked at her in defeat. All of a sudden, a look of realization replaced her smile.

"Charlie?" She asked, eyes wide.

**AN: Hey guys, sorry it's so short for a chapter :P I tried hard, really hard, to get this done. It took me a lot longer than it should have, cuz I had an idea for the fight scene, and I'm not very happy with how it turned out. Ah well, tell me what you think!**


	2. Mom?

Ch4p73r 7w0

"Oh my god, what have I done?" Kenly stood up quickly and retracted her pole. Much to the confusion of both Aaron and Dr. Necros, who had re-entered moments ago, she rushed from the room, hiding her face.

"Kenly?" Aaron asked himself. Is it true, could it really be her? _No,_ he thought. _No, she was killed! She was in a car wreck, no survivors. It wasn't her. _Perhaps another female Kenly that knew his true name, purely by his looks? Seemed unlikely.

* * *

(KENLY POV)

Why, why, why, why, why? No, it wasn't him. I tell myself that, but I know it was. How could he have possibly found me? Not that I didn't miss him, but still. Wait, maybe he didn't mean to find me? Maybe… maybe he was sent here. He looked surprised to discover I was a girl. If he knew, he would have known I was a girl. How could he miss it?

So I sit here, crying to myself. Why you ask? Maybe I don't feel like telling you. Then again, maybe, deep down, I do.

Charlie and I… well, we were in the fourth grade together. We were such close friends, we could tell each other anything. And one day, well, he told me something. I know it was wrong, but I-I couldn't help it! It was digging at me, I even told him I was going to explode. He just looked at me weird and said "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

I'm glad he told me. I'm glad he trusted me enough with this huge secret! And I shouldn't have told anyone. I really shouldn't have.

So I didn't.

And I say it was a bad omen.

I was with my mom, we were driving home on the highway from Take-Your-Kid-To-Work Day. Or as I call it, A-Lame-Excuse-For-Us-Kids-To-Skip-School Day. I wasn't complaining.

But the secret, it was eating at my insides! I was so close to telling her. I didn't. But it was close.

The reason I didn't tell her? I would like to say that it was because that would be letting Charlie down. But it wasn't.

Mom crashed.

There was a four car blockage that we didn't know about. Mom was in the far right lane, and didn't have time to stop.

Serves her right for going 20 over the speed limit.

What am I talking about? She was my mother! I miss her. I miss her laugh; the way she thought I was so pure and innocent. When in truth, I had been taking kung-fu lessons behind her back.

She died on contact.

I survived.

I checked her pulse, made sure she was breathing. She wasn't.

"Mom?" I asked, batting the air bags down. "Mom!?"

I sat there and cried. Then I heard an ambulance.

I crawled away from the wreckage, onto the grass beside the highway. No one saw me. No one knew she was my mother. The police investigated. They realized I was supposed to be in the car after calling Charlie's family. They were speed dial one on my mom's phone. Two was Pizza Hut.

They reported that I was missing.

As I was sitting there, crying my eyes out, a man showed up.

"Kenly?" He asked, so sure that he knew. That he knew what I was going through. "No need to worry."

I turned to him. I vaguely recognized him. Maybe I saw him at the grocery store, or… or at kung-fu practice.

Yeah. At kung-fu. That's how I knew him. He was always showing up at our practices and award ceremonies. Every time someone earned a black-belt, he was there. Watching.

I was the first to earn my black belt of all of the elementary school kids.

I buried my face in my knees. "What do you want?" I asked, my voice lost in my blue jeans.

"I want you to know that I care." For a bit, I thought he was going to attack me, but it was much worse.

"Why, you don't know me. You don't know what happened to me. You just… you just don't know!" I gulped at the air, for sobbing makes it hard to breathe.

"But I do. I know all about your life, your friends, your family. You see, I have been following you for three months now, and I would like to adopt you as my own."

"Why? My mom just died!"

"I know." And then it hit me. Harder than Charlie did when we were playing hand tennis the day before.

"You… you killed her! You planned it; you knew we would be driving home! You flawed her airbag, so it wouldn't go off! You probably killed my dad, too! He wasn't in a plane crash; you probably slipped him too many sleeping pills or something!" I had stood up, and I was marching over to him. But I stopped, two seconds away from hitting his face with my heel. "You… you killed her." I dropped to my knees and sobbed again.

"Yes, but now you have no choice. You must join me. I will destroy your family."

"What family?" I asked, looking up at him. "You've killed my dad, my mom. I'm an only child, so brothers or sisters."

"I think you know what I mean."

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

"I will kill the Landers. Charlie and Jason, their mother as well. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

I just sat there and sobbed. My tears made the cuts in my cheeks sting.

AN: Hoo-Boy! Anyways, Sorry it took me forever :P I hope all you people enjoy it! and also, more Aaron/Charlie POV comin' up in the next chapter! Love you all, I want some reviews before I post the next one. One would be nice, two even better. Three? Well let's just say I'm flyin' with angels. ;)


	3. Missed you too, Char

**AN: Sorry bout the wait, guys! I had SERIOUS writers block at one point, but then I couldn't stop**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aaron Stone or any of the characters on it. If I did, I would either be shooting a new episode with me guest starring or getting ready for a date with Kelly. But since I'm sitting in my sweats at home, I do not own Aaron Stone. ;)**

Ch4p73r 7hr33

(AARON POV)

I am so stupid.

I'm sitting here. Tied up. I let Kenly's appearance distract me and one of Necros' minions shot me with a poison dart. I got knocked out because of a girl.

But hey, it's been giving me lots of time to think! I've decided it was her. She was only reported missing, maybe Necros' sweet talked her into joining him.

I mean, that explained the way she looked.

Her dark hair, now short, was the same shade as it was back in grade school. Her facial features were the same; perhaps a bit more beat up. Same high cheek bones and wide eyes. Same thin face and chiseled chin. Though a bit more mature, it was still the same Kenly underneath.

The rope hurts. I know that sounds super weenie, but I can't help it. I'm still kind of loopy from that sleeping drug. The fact that they stripped me of my gauntlet doesn't help, because that means the rope is on my bare skin.

You'd think Aaron Stone could handle a little bit of rope. He can't.

I heard a sound from behind me and tried to twist around to see who it was. I held my breath as they got closer.

"Charlie Landers beat up by a bit of rope? Classic." I let out my breath sharply. Kenly quickly cut the rope away and I rubbed my wrists.

"Thanks. Hey, can we talk? I'm pretty sure both of us have some explaining to do," I said as she tugged on my hand.

"I sure hope it can wait, Charlie. They're going to realize you're gone any second now." She looked around corners and dashed from corridor to corridor as I followed quickly.

"Don't call me that while I'm here," I said, worried for my identity being ruined.

"What, it's not like you changed your name or anything." She trekked on forward, and then stopped after a second. "You didn't change your name or anything, did you?"

I laughed softly at her expression. "No, but please, call me Aaron Stone. At least while I'm in the suit. It's my name according to your kind."

"Hey, don't put the blame on me! I'm the one helping you out," she said, tugging on me to follow again.

"I know, I know." I sighed. "Why did you join him?"

She was silent for a while. "Can't explain now. We need to get you to safety first," she said, rushing the words out of her mouth. She was obviously changing the subject.

All of a sudden, a loud beeping came out of nowhere. The hall we were in started to flash red lights.

"Shit!" Kenly said, trying to keep it under her breath. "Come on, we're almost there!"

She broke out into a run and I struggled to follow. The drugs were still hitting me pretty hard. Kenly was already at the end of the hall, holding open a door. She motioned at me to hurry up, and closed the door behind me. I followed her again to a small jet and crawled in after her.

"Fly us home, Aaron. I've got to disable the tracking system."

(KENLY POV)

I quickly got to work disconnecting wires that supported cameras and tracking devices hooked up in the AAV*. I looked out the window briefly to get an idea of where we were going. I spotted the Defiance hide-out in one direction and calculated that we were going north.

"I think we can talk now." Charlie – Ahem, AARON – startled me with his sudden dialogue. Knowing I wouldn't be able to escape this one, I sighed.

"OK. You know that day, where your family was called and told that my mom was dead and I was missing?" He nodded. "Well, Dr. Necros caused it. He knew my mom and that she would be in the right lane, going a bit too fast. The fact that I would be in the passenger seat, staring out the window. So he flawed her airbag. He made mine filled with compressed feathers, that puffed up when the airbag did. I had no choice but to join him, Charlie. You weren't there. You don't know."

"I may not have been there, but I know you had nothing to lose. Your parents? Dead. Siblings? None. What could he have possibly held against you?" Charlie asked, growing angry. He fought with himself to keep his eyes on his route.

"Charlie, he threatened to kill you."

There was a long pause. I walked up next to him and sat in the passenger seat. I stared at his face until he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and opened them again. "I see."

"Well, your family, too. But when he said your name, I fell to the ground and cried. I was confused and delirious. I could never have put your family in danger like that. I had to accept." I sighed again and went back to the back of the AAV. I sat on the floor, my head in my hands.

"Wait, Kenly," He switched on auto-pilot and kneeled next to me. "I'm sorry I lashed out at you. I should have known it had a noble cause. You were my best friend, Kenly. When your best friend disappears off the face of the earth, you get upset." He sneaked a small smile.

I smiled too. "I missed you too, Char." We stood up simultaneously. And for the first time since the 4th grade, we hugged.

(CHARLIE POV)

It felt good to hold her close. I hadn't seen her in so long; I'm so relieved to know she hadn't died. I looked down and saw a small smile on Kenly's face. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed so at peace.

And of course, something had to interrupt our moment.

"What was that?" Kenly asked, her head suddenly jerking up.

"Ow!" We said in unison after her head hit my chin. I think my tongue is bleeding.

"Oof, sorry! I am such a klutz," Kenly said. "Isn't it surprising that I am one of the best fighters Kronis has seen?"

I could feel my face hardening. How could she speak of the enemy in such a casual manner?

"Oops, soft spot. I'll try to remember." She then rushed to the cockpit and started checking what the beeping was. She flipped switches and pushed buttons, doing a total scan of the aircraft. I walked up beside her and put a hand on the back of the chair she was sitting in.

"Do you know what's wrong?" I asked, trying to keep track of what she was doing.

"Yep. There is a Defiance craft following us. They must have seen this one leave, or noticed it drop off the radar. We're going to have to make a diversion landing and board another vehicle." Kenly flicked off auto-pilot and began the decent towards a warehouse with several cars outside.

"Wait, you mean, like, jack a car?" I ask, astonished at the idea.

"Do we have much of a choice, Charlie? We can't just let them follow us to HALL Industries!"

I stared out the window for a bit, contemplating the idea. Then I realized something.

"Wait, we don't have keys. We can't." I felt very good that I figured out a way around stealing a car.

"So, I'll hotwire it. We need to get out of here!"

"W-What!? You _know _how to hotwire a _car_?"

"And you _don't_? Every spy or agent should know how to hotwire a stupid car! Imagine, your vehicle is ruined, all communication possibilities are a no. You are about to get caught with the blueprints you stole back from your enemy. All there is around you is a car. What do you do? _Not _hotwire it, 'cause you don't know how!"

Why were we even fighting? I knew she would win. She always did. "Fine." I flopped onto the seat at my right and watched her direct the aircraft down.

"Luckily, they have a VRS, it's an older model. The radar is a bit dated. They aren't sure where we are because we haven't shown up on their radar yet. We can land and hide out for a while before they realize we disappeared. They'll probably turn tail when they can't find the craft. They we can sneak away in the car." She pushed buttons and flicked switches, getting the craft ready to land. I watched her swift movements from the passenger seat. She switched on "auto-land" after preparing and sat back, her hands folded behind her head.

"So, what's up?" I asked after a long pause.

She turned her head suddenly and smiled. "Nothin' much, _Gamer boy._" I chuckled to myself. She had called me that, and it seemed like weeks ago. Yet, it was only about 2 hours, tops. "What about you?"

"Ehh, same old same old. I met everyone at HALL, that's about it."

"That and you actually went to school beyond elementary," she said.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way." I looked down at my hands that were half folded in my lap.

"Yeah. Necros homeschooled me. But I know it wasn't the same. So…" her voice brought my eyes back up to hers. Her eyes were purple, which was definitely not natural. Back in the fourth grade, they were brown. "How was middle school? I missed the junior high drama, I want every detail!"

I laugh and told her everything.

**AN: Hope you guys liked it! lol listening to Capra really inspired me. Dunno why, not like this chapter sounded at all like Low Day, but hey. What inspires inspires, just glad I could write at all! Read, review, and stay tuned!**

***Automatic Air-borne Vehicle**


	4. Flashback

**Disclaimer:  
Nessie: Hey Paula?  
Puh-JAMA: What?  
Nessie: Can I have Kelly for Christmas?  
Puh-JAMA: ...No.  
Nessie: Damn.**

**I do not own Aaron Stone!**

Ch4p73r F0ur

(KENLY POV)

I hate this. Charlie is keeping watch for the VRS while I hotwire this junk-heap.

He wouldn't let me steal one of the good cars, so I'm stuck messing with this 1978 Ford Bronco. Sure, they had their hay day, but they suck compared to the 2000 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 Concept sitting across the way. Then again, anything would suck compared to the 2000 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 Concept sitting across the way.

"Are you done yet?" Charlie asked, causing me to jerk and bump my head into the hood of the car.

"No, Aaron. I am not done yet," I replied, rubbing the back of my skull. "I will be in a second, so chill."

"Ok," he said. He ducked back to the other side of the car. Urgh!

I got back to work on the engine. I spotted a small wire at the top of the solenoid and the positive battery cable below. Needing to cross the two different terminals that they are connected to, I pulled a screwdriver out of my back pocket.

"Why do you keep a screwdriver in your back pocket?" Charlie asked. I looked up to see him to my right. When did he show up?

"Because if I kept it in my shoe, I'd get holes in my socks." He recoiled slightly, as if I were insulting him.

I crossed the terminals and heard the engine start up.

"Rock 'n' roll, let's get this show on the road!" I pulled the hood down and wiped my hands off on the towel I held.

"Uh, Kenly?" Charlie looked at me with a smile.

"Yes, Aaron?"

His smile grew wider. "You got a little something." We wiped his finger in a long line across my cheek "Riiight there." He laughed and ran to the other side of the truck. I felt my face. When my fingers pulled away, they were black with grease

"Charlie!" I ran after him. After chasing him around the truck, I gave up. You know how energy drinks give you bursts of energy, and then you crash? Well obviously, Charlie has the opposite. He was on sleepy drugs, and now he is having major superman energy.

He jumped into the passenger seat and slammed the door just as I did the same. Tired and giddy, I laughed as I started going. I checked the gas.

"Crap," I said. I stared at the gas gauge, and it kept saying the same thing. This truck was out.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked, still panting from our run.

I pointed at the gauge and he frowned. "We can't get gas without keys, Char. We gotta take another car."

He frowned again and looked out the window at the newly crashed AAV. It was my idea to crash it. I figured that they would come back, see the crashed vehicle, and report us dead after finding the dummies we left behind. Stupid me.

"Fine," Charlie said. "Take the Camaro."

I smiled with glee, my energy suddenly renewed. I am about to hook up the best car in the universe. I jump out of the truck, thinking of the amazing specs of this baby. It is the second fastest car in the world, being able to go from 0 to 60 in 2.7 seconds. The only one faster is the 1994 Dauer 962 LeMans, which, no offense to my fellow car buffs, is one ugly car. I would love to drive it, but I wouldn't waste my money on it.

Once I'm there, I almost feel _bad _about taking this car against its will. Then I remember I get to drive it, and I'm as giddy as a school girl again.

(AARON POV)

I slipped into the passenger seat of a 2000 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 Concept. I cannot believe I am letting her do this.

She sat in the driver's seat as I clicked my seatbelt, making sure it was secure. She did the same and revved the engine.

"Sounds mean, huh?" Kenly said, eyes wild.

"Sounds deadly is more like it. Just get us out of here," I replied, staring out the window.

"You okay, Charlie?" I turned and saw Kenly's purple eyes, now worried, stare at me.

"I'm fine!" I smiled just to prove it. "Just have fun, okay?"

"Easily done, commander!" She made a little solute and put her hands on the wheel. "Ready to go from 0 to 60 in less than 3 seconds?"

"No," I mumbled

"All righty, then!" She stomped on the gas pedal and we were flying. "Woooh!"

My whole body was pressed against the seat. I shut my eyes. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Keep your attitude up and enjoy the ride, Char. You'll be happy that you do!"

I opened my eyes slowly and looked out the window. Then I glanced at the speedometer. Bad idea.

"Kenly! You're going 140!"

"Sure am, bud. This is so awesome!" A smile was plastered onto her face. At least it makes her happy.

I watched the road ahead of us as it disappeared quickly. At this rate we'll be home in a couple hours.

I looked out the window again and saw that the sky was finally darkening. It seemed I had been with Kenly for much longer than a day. I felt a smile spread across my face when I remembered the day we first met.

_Flashback:_

"Charlie! New people just moved in next door, Mom says they have a kid," Jason said excitedly as Charlie walked down the stairs on a sunny Saturday morning in June. He was about to yawn, but he choked it down when he heard about the kid.

"A kid? Does she know how old they is?"

"Well, duh! Did you forget? Mom is on the neighborhood welcome committee!"

The two boys rushed to find their mother in the kitchen. Once they got there, they realized she must be upstairs. She had left a paper on the counter. They both crawled onto the bar stools, eager to see what is said:

_Amanda Landers,_

_You are in charge of welcoming the Ardimane family. They consist of Mrs. Cassandra Ardimane (29), Mr. Arthur Ardimane (30) and Kenly Ardimane (9). Please make sure that…_

After that, Charlie set down the note. "Kenly is his name, and he's 9! He must be going into the 4th grade with me! I wonder if we'll be in the same class..."

"Dang it! Everyone who comes is your age, Charlie!" Jason looked upset, but then he looked out the window and laughed.

"What is it?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Haha, Kenly is a _girl_!" He replied, still giggling

"What?!"

Charlie looked out the window himself, and lone behold, a young girl with dark brown hair was making cartwheels in the yard over. He frowned, upset, yet very curious. He opened the window to watch her easier.

"Kenly!" a voice shouted, and the girl stopped mid-cartwheel, landing on her butt. She laughed as a man, most likely her father, came out and picked her up in a fireman hold. He ran around the yard with her like that for a bit, her practically losing her head with laughter. He put her down and went back inside saying that her mother needed him. Kenly resumed her cartwheels. She paused and noticed Charlie sitting at the window over his sink. His eyes got wide and he ducked behind the counter.

Jason, who had been watching him, laughed again. "Did she see you?"

"Yeah, I think so," Charlie answered, whispering. Jason scrambled onto the counter and took the screen off the window.

"Well, let's see!" He stuck his head out and waved. "Hi!" He shouted.

"Hi!" Kenly yelled back, running over to the window. "I'm Kenly. What's your name?"

"Jason. My brother, Charlie, is hiding right here," Jason said, while pointing at the other side of the counter he was sitting on. Charlie heard a giggle coming from the girl. He rose cautiously, glaring at his brother.

"Hello, Charlie!" She was smiling, and Charlie got a good look at her. Her light brown eyes were wide with excitement and her smiled showed her teeth. Her wavy hair reached a few inches higher than her elbos and moved freely in the breeze.

Charlie smiled. "Hi, Kenly."

_End of Flashback_

**AN: That's right! Leave you all in the middle of an important scene! That'll teach you to leave me! Muahahah! **


	5. UCK!

UCK!! Guys, I am sooo depressed! I thought I might as well tell you why I haven't updated any of my stories in like twenty years… So here we go.

Well, my laptop went like berserk and I couldn't start it up. Every time I tried to get it to start it would go the black screen of doom and tell me to select a way of starting up. When I select one, it would not work and rinse and repeat. Yeah. It sucked.

So I brought it into the swap room place at school where they fix our laptops, and I was informed it would be wiped. Completely. No more hard drive. The only things that would survive are the things that were on the teacher drives and on the personal H drive things that are backed up regularly.

Guess who's stupid enough to save everything to her desktop?

So yeah. I was devastated for like 4 months. And here we are.

I've decided I'm finally gunna try to rewrite the next chapter. The worst part is the fact that I was practically done and I was about to post it when my computer started spazing out. And it was like super long too! God, Imma kill myself .

Anyways, thought I'd let you all know. Yeah. Seeya 'round, sorry 'bout the delay. :)


End file.
